WHOUFFALDI IN A WEEK
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: Whouffaldi 2k16 Appreciation Week! YES I KNOW I AM LATE! Anyway... enjoy the seven prompts for Whouffaldi! Unrelated One-shots! Includes Hybrid babies! Whouffaldi Week: 21st March - 27th March. "LOOK IT'S THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND!" "Ohhh, where! I MUST have an autograph!"
1. Chapter 1: Orange Peels?

**I KNOW THAT I AM LATE, OKAY? D:**

 **Anyway... enjoy! Whouffaldi Appreciation Week 2k16!**

 _Prompt Day 1: "It's not what it looks like.", orange peels, bed covers._

Clara entered her flat and the first thing she saw was the TARDIS in the corner of the sitting room. She closed the door behind her before calling out, "Doctor?!" No answer. She looked around in confusion as she approached the TARDIS, she patted the door before asking, "Is the Doctor in there?" the TARDIS hummed in response, "I'll take that as a no." she sighed. Clara then turned and headed towards the kitchen, "Doctor?!" she called once more. And of course... no answer, "God, where is that idiot?" she mumbled to herself.

She finally decided to check her bedroom, she soon realised that she probably should have checked there first. Upon entering the room, she was greeted by piles of bed covers and pillows on the bed. She cautiously walked over to the bed, it was obvious that the Doctor was under all of this. Orange peels scattered the floor and hung from the ceiling, leaving Clara in utter confusion. She managed to, somehow, pull back the covers.

"Clara!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"D-Doctor?! Why have you got orange peels on your face?!" Clara questioned as she took the orange peels off of his cheeks and then tossed them to the floor.

"It's necessary if we want survival!" he stated as he pulled Clara down next to him before pulling the covers over the both of them.

"Okay. Can you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Clara asked as she rolled onto her side to face him.

"Monsters, Clara." he simply said as he mirrored her.

"Monsters?" she questioned.

"Yes! Monsters! Aliens! Whatever you want to call them!"

Clara groaned, "What monsters could POSSIBLY be in my flat?"

"Monsters that appear to be allergic to orange peels!"

"Of course... And where did you get all of these orange peels from?" she wondered.

"You're Gran! I called her and explained the whole situation. I told her that I needed the orange peels for self-defence!"

"You're an idiot. You know that, right?" Clara couldn't help but smile.

He shrugged, "Correction. _You're_ idiot, Oswald." Clara rolled her eyes.

"And how long do we have to stay under here?" she wondered.

"Errmm..." he paused, "About ten minutes and thirty three seconds!"

Clara sighed, "Is this really necessary?" the Doctor nodded in confirmation. Clara glared at him, "Are you sure that this isn't just some excuse to cuddle?"

"Wh-What?" the Doctor stuttered, "O-Of course not!" Clara then smirked before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He instantly put his own arms around her waist.

"It is EXTREMELY hot underneath these covers, Doctor. Can't we at least take one or two off?"

"No." he stated as he tightened his arms around her, "The monsters will get us!"

"Doctor, I have brought you some more orange pee-" Clara's Gran had pulled the many covers off of them, she held a plate of orange peels in her hand, "Oohh..."

Clara quickly moved away from the Doctor and jumped out of the bed, "Gr-Gran! It's not what it looks like!"

"Don't worry, dear. You're young. I should have expected that something like this would happen sooner or later." she explained, "I always KNEW that you had a thing for this man."

"N-no, Gran. Seriously. We weren't doing anything!" Clara exclaimed.

"No need for the lies, dear!" her Gran continued, "I won't tell your father if you don't want me to!" Clara looked at the Doctor, who had just got up from the bed, for help. He just shrugged at her with a blank expression. Clara's Gran placed the plate onto the bedside table before exiting the room.

Clara glared at the Doctor, "What?" he asked. She went over to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Thanks for the help!" she said, sarcasm clearly in her voice.

"You don't need to use violence, love."

"Don't you 'love' me. Now my Gran thinks that we're sleeping together!"

"Well we are..."

"That's not the point!" Clara continued causing the Doctor to smirk at her.

"I may have erm... lied."

"Lied? About what?" Clara folded her arms.

"About the monsters." he admitted, "There aren't any."

"Of course there isn't!"

"I just wanted to erm..."

"Cuddle?" Clara finished his sentence. The Doctor nodded. Clara shook her head with a smile, "All you have to do is ask, Doctor." she paused, "And what's with the orange peels then?"

The Doctor remained silent for a few seconds before quickly saying, "I enjoy their fragrance."

Clara laughed, "Idiot."


	2. Chapter 2: Swimming In Soup

_Prompt Day 2: "This was a bad idea.", the TARDIS, chicken soup._

"Doctor... Where are the kids?" Clara asked as she entered the TARDIS.

"What kids?" the Doctor asked as he circled the console, pressing buttons here and there.

Clara glared at him, "OUR kids. Orion and Oswin! You know, one is five and the other is six. What other kids would I be talking about?!"

"Oh, I left them in the kitchen."

"And why would you do that?" she questioned. He shrugged, "Doctor..."

He groaned, "Look. They wanted food. So I sat them down and gave them food! Then the cloister bell went off on the console so I came to check on what it was. Turns out it was a false alarm."

"So you've left our children in the kitchen..."

"Yes." he confirmed.

"Alone."

"Yes." he paused, "I'm starting to see the problem actually."

They both made their way towards the kitchen. They expected to hear a commotion but there was just silence. Once they entered, the kitchen was empty. No child to be seen, "They were here about twenty minutes ago." the Doctor looked around in confusion. His eyes then landed on the cooker, "Oh."

"What's wrong?" Clara wondered.

"Well there WAS a huge pot of soup on the cooker... And now there's not..." he told her, "I made it for them and for you earlier." Clara then looked down and spotted something on the floor.

"Doctor, look." she said, tugging on his arm. The Doctor bent down and put his finger in the substance before tasting it.

"Chicken soup." he said, "It's cold so they must have left straight after I left." There was a trail of it leading out of the kitchen and into the corridors. The couple followed it and they soon ended up at a door, they could hear laughter coming from the room. The TARDIS bathroom.

"Looks like we've found them." Clara stated as she opened the door. The smell of chicken soup instantly invaded their noses. The Doctor and Clara were greeted by the children who were currently fully clothed and sitting in a bath of soup.

The Doctor sighed as he picked up the empty pot of soup, "Well... this was a bad idea..."

Clara sighed as she went over to the bath, "Mummy! Daddy made us soup!" Oswin exclaimed.

"I can see that." Clara said with a sigh.

"We go swimming!" Orion said.

Clara reluctantly pulled the children out of the bath before looking at the Doctor, "Why is there so much soup!? That pot is not that big! There's no way that the soup in there could fill a whole bath tub."

"That's why I said that this was a bad idea... The pot is bigger on the inside. I shouldn't have used this specific pot." he explained.

"Why did you make SO much!?" Clara questioned. The Doctor just shrugged. The children laughed before wrapping their arms around the Doctor's legs.

"Oooh..." the Doctor groaned as the soup seeped through his trousers.

Clara smirked, "That's what you get." She looked at the bathtub once again, "How are we supposed to get rid of this? We can't just let it go down the drain... can we?"

The children tightened their grip around their father's legs, "W-Well... erm..." the Doctor started, "I suppose that the old girl will handle it whilst we clean up the children in a different bathroom."

Clara folded her arms, "Are you sure that Tardis wants to do that?" the TARDIS hummed in response angrily, "Because it seems to me like she's angry at you for allowing the children to walk around the Tardis with a pot of soup and spill it all over the floors!"

He raised his hands up in surrender, "Come on, old girl. Can't we just let this incident slide?" the TARDIS was silent... The Doctor groaned, "Fine! I will clean up the floors if you just get rid of this soup in the bath." the TARDIS then hummed in agreement, "Okay. Good. Now that that's settled..." the Doctor bent down and picked the soup covered children up, "Let's get you cleaned up."

"You're gonna need a bath aswell, Doctor." Clara smiled.

The Doctor groaned loudly, "Grreeaaatt..."


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing At The School

_Prompt Day 3: "move over.", a classroom, vinyl records._

"Clara!" the Doctor exclaimed as he burst into the classroom.

"D-Doctor? What's wrong?" Clara asked as she stopped marking some test papers. She noticed that he was carrying a cardboard box.

"Nothing is wrong! You wanted me to dance with you. So I'm here to dance with you!"

"N-Now?" she asked in confusion.

He shrugged as he placed the cardboard box on her desk, "Why not now?"

"Because I have to teach a class in ten minutes!" she exclaimed.

The Doctor gave a smile before opening the box, "So we have ten minutes to dance, Oswald!"

She glared at him with a questioning look, "Why are you so keen on doing this? When I asked you yesterday you weren't too enthusiastic about it."

"Things change." he stated. Clara sighed as she stood up and peered into the cardboard box which was filled with Vinyl records.

"You collect these?" Clara asked.

He nodded, "Something like that." he started to flick through the records. Two minutes later and Clara was growing impatient.

"Time is ticking, Doctor..." she folded her arms.

"Don't rush me. I have to find the perfect record." he continued to look at the records. A few moments later, Clara groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, move over. Let me find one." she said as he removed his hands from the box. Within ten seconds she had already chosen the record. She walked over to the corner of the room where the record player stood, and she quickly inserted the vinyl. As the record started to play she approached the Doctor with a smile. The Doctor awkwardly placed his hands on her hips and she placed her hands on his shoulders, "Now. Are you sure you can dance?"

"You insult me, Clara!" the Doctor gasped, "And I am SO glad that you are wearing heels. Because you are quite short."

Clara rolled her eyes but the smile still remained on her first, "You've called me short a hundred times before Doctor and what do I always say?" she paused, "I'm AVERAGE height!"

"Yes, ma'am." the Doctor replied as they slowly swayed in time with the music. Clara subconsciously leaned up as the Doctor subconsciously leaned down.

Just as their lips were about to meet a voice echoed, "OZZIE LOVES THE SCOTTIE!" this caused the pair to quickly part from each other.

"C-Courtney?!" Clara exclaimed causing Courtney and the other students to laugh as they entered the classroom.

The Doctor coughed, "Well erm... I will er... see you later Miss Oswald." he said before quickly exiting the classroom. A part of Clara was thankful that Courtney had stopped the kiss between her and the Doctor. Afterall... what could a first kiss between her and the Doctor POSSIBLY be good for?


	4. Chapter 4: The Red Star

_Prompt Day 4: "Make a wish", winter, fairy lights._

Clara peered out of the frosted window on the first day of Winter... Surprisingly, it had snowed. The Doctor burst into Clara's bedroom and without a word he grabbed Clara's hand, "Er... Are you okay, Doctor?" she asked cautiously.

"No time for questions!" he exclaimed as he dragged her out of her room and towards the TARDIS which was currently in her sitting room. They both entered the TARDIS and the Doctor released Clara's hand so he could send them into the vortex.

"Seriously, Doctor. Are you okay?"

He turned to looked at her, "Of course!"

"Then do you mind telling me where we're going?"

"Ah, yes! I'm taking you to a deserted planet where it always snows!"

She raised her eyebrow at him, "Why?"

"Why not?" he replied.

"I can't possibly go to that planet in these clothes!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong with those clothes? Why can't you wear them? Are they faulty?" he asked.

Clara rolled her eyes, "No, Doctor. These are my pyjamas. It won't be very warm on this planet." Once they had landed on the planet, the Doctor pulled her out of the TARDIS doors and she instantly began to shiver as she wrapped her arms around herself. She looked around at her surroundings and identified that they were in a cabin of some sort. If Clara wasn't mistaken... then she would say that the Doctor was trying to do something 'romantic'. Fairy lights lined the walls and a fireplace was lit on the right side of the room.

The Doctor stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on top of her head as he did his best to warm her up, "Like it?" he asked.

"Wh-What... Why... Why have you brought me here?" she wondered.

He shrugged, "It's getting close to Christmas so... I brought you here. Think of it as an early present. From me and the TARDIS to you."

"Why is this planet deserted?" she asked as they both walked over to the window and looked out into the world, "It looks to beautiful to ever be left alone..." It was night time and thousands of stars could be seen in the night sky. Snow layered the ground and fireflies were scattered around.

"Weellll... Maybe I shouldn't have used the word 'deserted'. More like you have to rent out the planet to be on it."

"You rented out this planet?!" she asked in both confusion and shock.

He tightened his arms around her waist, "Yes. Just for you." he removed his arms before taking her hand in his, "Come on." he whispered as he lead her over to a door.

"I can't go outside, Doctor! I'll freeze to death!" Clara exclaimed.

"I won't let that happen my Clara." he opened the door and the cold hit them instantly.

"God..." Clara muttered, her teeth chattering away. The Doctor had brought her onto a balcony which looked across the land. Clara leaned on the balcony as the Doctor quickly put his arms back around her waist. Clara smiled as she looked at the snow upon the ground.

"Another good thing about this planet..." the Doctor started, "Is that everyone who visits gets one wish. But only if they see the red star in the sky. The wish will also come true... if it is reasonable."

"Have you been here before?" Clara asked.

"Yes."

"Did you make a wish?"

He smiled as placed a kiss on top of her head, "Yes I did."

"What was it?" she wondered.

"I wished that you would never leave me."

"You daft old man." she whispered as she turned in his arms to face him, "Wish or no wish I can assure you one hundred percent that I would always stay with you."

He smiled, "Really?"

She nodded, "Really." the Doctor then looked straight up and his eyes widened.

"Look." he said causing Clara to look straight up too, "The red star." he looked back down at Clara, "Make a wish, Clara Oswald."

Clara shook her head, "Nah. I don't need to."


	5. Chapter 5: Covered

_Prompt Day 5: "I regret nothing", baby food, birds._

Clara looked around the sitting room suspiciously as she entered the flat. It was unexpectedly... clean? She was sure that the place would be a mess. What with her two children and the Doctor: the biggest kid of all. Clara then slowly entered the kitchen, preparing for the worst... but again... it was clean. Not a spot of mess to be seen. She turned and headed out of the kitchen.

Clara stopped in front of her bedroom door, "Please. Just this once. Please let it be clean." she prayed to nothing. Her hand reluctantly opened the door and her face turned emotionless, "Of course..." she muttered. Baby food was everywhere. Literally. Everywhere. It covered the floors, the walls and the ceiling. The window was wide open and baby food was dripping down to the ground below. About ten pots of baby food stood on Clara's dresser, all opened. Some full and some empty.

Her eyes then landed on the Doctor, Oswin and Orion. They were all cuddled up together on her bed, baby food also covered their faces. Clara rolled her eyes before walking over to the bed. She picked up a pillow and hit the Doctor over the head with it causing him to quickly awake, "Wh-what? I'm awake... I'm awake..." the Doctor yawned. Clara raised her eyebrow at him in confusion... he was never tired. The things the children could do to him. Oswin and Orion began to wake up too.

Oswin groaned, her eyes still closed. She snuggled closer towards the Doctor, "Mummy let us sleep." Clara couldn't help but smile at the three. She let out a sudden yelp of surprise as a black bird flew in through the window. It picked up a pot of baby food before zooming back out the window. She looked at the window in disbelief.

"They've been doing that for a while now..." the Doctor muttered.

"Of course they have." Clara sighed as she surveyed the room once more, still in a state of shock at the amount of mess, "Birds just casually fly into the room every now and again and take the baby f-" she was cut off as another bird flew in and took a pot before quickly making an exit. Clara glared at the window before marching over to it and shutting it.

"The birdies are our fwends." Orion whispered.

"The birdies live outside. They don't need to be inside." Clara replied, "God how am I gonna clean this up?"

The Doctor held out a hand towards her, "Don't worry about that now. Just come and lie with us. Sleep."

Clara raised her eyebrow at him, "You are covered in baby food."

"Be covered with us." the Doctor lightly chuckled. Clara may get angry at the Doctor from time to time but... she never regretted getting married to him and having kids. Never.

She groaned, "Fine! But only for a few hours! Then we're all gonna have to clean up." the children and the Doctor smiled in victory as Clara made her way to the bed. Orion moved out of the way so Clara could lie next to the Doctor, Orion then lay on top of Clara causing her to smile. The Doctor put an arm around Clara and pulled her close.

He whispered, "I regret nothing."

"Neither do I." she muttered.


	6. Chapter 6: ITS THE QUEEN!

_Prompt Day 6: "Hearts crossed and hope to die", fire, shaking._

"Come on, Clara." the Doctor pulled Clara through the caverns, dodging the falling rocks as they went. The rock hard ground was shaking beneath their feet. The Doctor had 'accidentally' landed inside a volcano and the duo originally thought that it was just a nice calm cave that they could explore... How wrong they turned out to be... Lava was slowly following them, making their surroundings extremely hot and causing sweat to fall from their faces.

"'Let's go to a cave! It'll be fun!'" Clara mocked the Doctor.

"Don't blame me!" the Doctor exclaimed, "You didn't have to agree to come here!"

"Well I'm sorry! I didn't know that it would turn out to be a bloody volcano!" she replied as they stopped in their tracks. One tunnel on their left and one on their right, "Wh-Which way is the Tardis?"

"Er- Left!" he assured. Just as they were about to run down the tunnel, the ground shook violently causing them to fall to the ground. Lava getting inevitably closer as the seconds go by. The rocks started to fall from the high ceiling, some big, some small. A giant rock came crashing down and the Doctor managed to quickly pull Clara towards him before it landed on her, "You okay?" he asked, his arms enclosed around her.

"Y-Yeah." she said in shock, "Can we erm... Hug later? Lava is currently closing in!"

"Let's go then, Mrs Oswald!" he jumped to his feet, grabbing Clara's hand in the process. They quickly headed down the tunnel, dodging rocks as they went. They came across a giant open space, the TARDIS was in few on the another side. This was a HUGE open space... they had to run quite a bit if they were to make it to the TARDIS alive.

"TRESPASSERS!" Three Pyroviles fell through the ceiling and landed on the ground with a crash, causing rocks to fall behind the Doctor and Clara, blocking off the lava flow. The Pyroviles blocked their path so they couldn't reach the TARDIS safely.

"Pyroviles..." the Doctor muttered.

"Pyroviles?" Clara questioned as she tightened her grip on the Doctor's hand.

"Lave and rock based monsters. Can only be killed by an efficient amount of water. When they are killed they create ash that floats in the air... My advice. Don't breath in that ash." he then looked up at the Pyroviles, "You can speak now? At least... you can speak a lot more fluently..." the Doctor called to them.

"WE HAVE LEARNT SO MUCH! YOU WILL BE KILLED FOR DISRUPTING THIS VOLCANO!" one of them threatened.

"We just want to leave. Let us do that." the Doctor tried to reason with them. One of the Pyroviles opened their mouth and shot a fire ball at the Doctor and Clara, the Doctor quickly pulled Clara and himself out of the way of the blast radius. The fire, somehow, ignited the rocks. The spread was extremely slow, thankfully, "We didn't mean to come here! We mean you no harm!" the Doctor continued.

"YOU ARE TRESPASSING! YOU ARE IN OUR HOME! EITHER WE KILL YOU, OR THE LAVA DOES!" the three said in sync, "THIS VOLCANO IS DUE TO ERUPT IN FOUR MINUTES! ALL PRAISE THE PYROVILES! NEW PYROVILES WILL BE BORN, THANKS TO THE VOLCANO!"

"Yes yes yes! And that is a good thing! We aren't trying to stop that process from happening!" the Doctor exclaimed, still attempting to reason with them. Earthquakes started to erupt from the ground.

"PYROVILES! PYROVILES! PYROVILES!"

The Doctor then turned and placed his hands on Clara's shoulders, "Stay here. Okay?"

"Wh-What?" she whispered back, "No."

"Clara..." he started, "You two will be safer here. I'll get the Tardis and bring it to you. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you two." he continued.

"I don't trust your timing, Doctor! What if you're late!" she whisper-yelled.

"STOP CONVERSING OR WE WILL KILL YOU! WE WOULD RATHER WATCH YOU BURN IN THE FLAMES OF OUR SOON TO BE BROTHERS!"

"I won't be late." he quickly added.

Clara reluctantly sighed, "Promise?"

"Cross my hearts and hope to die." he assured.

She glared at him, "You better not die."

"Sorry. Bad choice of words." he shrugged. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I'll come back for you. I will save you." he quickly dragged her behind a rock out of view from the Pyroviles, "Trust me." she nodded with tears in her eyes.

"HEY!" a Pyrovile exclaimed. The Doctor quickly pecked Clara on the lips once more before moving away and walking back into the line of sight of the Pyroviles.

The Doctor pointed to his right, "Hey, look! It's the Queen of England!"

"Ohhh, where?!" one of them exclaimed as they looked over.

"I MUST have an autograph!" another one stated.

"Me first!" the third one said. The Doctor quickly began to sprint towards the Pyroviles, dodging falling debris, "Oh, no! What if the Queen burns!"

"We can't let that happen!" they all put their hands together in worry as they continued to scan for the Queen.

"The Queen must be a lot smaller than I imagined..." one said as they all began to walk over to the area where the Doctor had pointed to. The Doctor was mere metres away from the TARDIS.

"HEY! THERE'S NO QUEEN HERE!" one shouted, angrily. The three Pyroviles turned to face the Doctor who was now standing in front of the TARDIS. He smirked as he looked at the Pyroviles.

He slow clapped, "Wow... Good job..." he quickly opened the TARDIS door, "See ya later!" he exclaimed as he slammed the door shut. The Time Lord then made his way over to the console and entered the coordinates, he then placed his hand around the lever, "Please, old girl. Please take me to my Clara." he whispered before pulling the lever down hard.

Clara peeked around the rock to see the TARDIS dematieralise, "Please, Doctor..." she whispered, "Please."

"THE TIME LORD HAS GONE!" the Pyroviles exclaimed, "HE CAN NO LONGER INTERFERE WITH OUR CREATION OF MORE PYROVILES! THE VOLCANO WILL ERUPT IN ONE MINUTE!"

"Oh, please, Doctor." she muttered once more as she closed her eyes in hope.

She felt like her prayers had been answered as the sound of the TARDIS filled her ears, causing tears of joy to fall from her eyes and a huge smile to spread across her face. Clara opened her eyes to see the Doctor, he quickly sent them into the vortex.

"Clara. My, Clara." he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She sighed as she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm fine, Doctor. I'm fine." she paused, "The three of us are gonna be just fine."

The Doctor nodded, "The three of us are gonna be just fine." he tried to convince himself.


	7. Chapter 7: The Best(Worst) Wedding Ever

_Prompt Day 7: "I do", running, lips._

"I can't believe we have to sit through this..." Clara whispered to the Doctor. She and the Doctor and most of her family had been invited to Dave and Linda's wedding... And Clara was _loving_ it... Honestly...

"Clara, love. It's your father's wedding. And besides, it'll all be over before you know it." the Doctor whispered back.

"I do." Dave said with a smile.

Seconds later, "I do." Linda also said with a smile. This made Clara inwardly groan. The Doctor smiled before taking Clara's hand in this and giving it a light squeeze. After the bride and groom had kissed their were chants and cheers. This got Clara thinking... Maybe that would be her and the Doctor up there one day... maybe. Probably. Probably not. The Doctor didn't really do romance so there was no WAY he would want to marry her. Right?

The doors to the church slammed open causing everyone to turn and look to see who had caused the commotion, "Hello, dearies!"

"M-Missy?" Clara whispered, "What is she doing here?"

"No idea." the Doctor whispered back to her.

"I was SO upset to hear that I wasn't invited to this... LOVELY wedding. So I brought a couple friends of mine!" Missy exclaimed.

"Please remain calm or you will be exterminated!" Daleks. At least twenty of them started to pour into the church.

"Extermination will commence if you try to run!" Another one threatened.

"They will exterminate everyone eventually, Clara." the Doctor told her.

"What do we do?" Clara questioned.

"What we always do..." the Doctor paused, "Run." the Doctor started to rummage through his pockets for his sonic screwdriver. Once he found it he took it out of his pocket and then turned to face Linda and Dave. He aimed the screwdriver at them and they disappeared, causing everyone in the church to freak out and start shouting.

"D-Doctor?!" Clara exclaimed, "What did you do to them?!"

"Saved them, love. They've been sent back to the TARDIS. The screwdriver only had enough juice for one trip so I saved them." he explained, "Now. Do you trust me?"

Clara nodded before placing her lips on his, "Always."

"Okay then. Run." he pulled her to her feet and they ran towards the door which was currently being guarded by all of the Daleks AND Missy. This caused the rest of the guests to start running for the exit.

"Halt or you will be exterminated!" the Daleks all said in sync.

"Oh, Doctor, dear. Where do you think you're going?" Missy asked.

"I was just going to go and do a bit of cleaning, you know how it is." the Doctor replied. Without warning he quickly dragged Clara past the numerous Daleks.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Daleks exclaimed as everyone started to push past them. Considering how many Daleks there were, they were all bumping into each other, making it difficult for them to exterminate people. There were, however, near misses.

"I really hate running in heels!" Clara stated as she and the Doctor continued to run.

"Come on, dears! I just wanted a bit of fun!" they heard Missy shout from behind them. They didn't turn back. The two then FINALLY reached the TARDIS and quickly entered, slamming the door behind them.

"I don't know what I hate more. Running in heels or Missy." Clara said taking a deep breaths, even though she didn't really need to breath... Clara then followed the Doctor over to the console. Dave and Linda were no where to be seen... the TARDIS must've already taken them to the party. The Doctor then turned to look at Clara before grabbing both of her hands in his gently.

"Clara..." the Doctor started.

"Hmm?" Clara wondered in confusion.

"When we were sitting in the church I erm... I may or may not have been reading your mind. Accidentally!" he quickly added, "What makes you think that I wouldn't want to marry you?"

Clara bit her lip nervously, "Well er... you never were the kind of person who likes romance and... we've only been 'together' for almost six months." the Doctor then smiled at her for the hundredth time today.

"Believe it or not, Oswald. I want to be together for A LOT longer than six months..." he assured as he removed one his hands from hers and put it into his pocket. Clara's eyes widened as she realised what he was doing.

"R-Really?" Clara asked in shock. He nodded. His hand then emerged from his pocket with a small TARDIS blue box.

"You better not be asking my daughter to marry you!" a voice caused them to jump apart and look to their side.

"Dad?!" Clara questioned.

"Turns out that the Tardis DIDN'T take them to the party after all..." the Doctor muttered. Linda wasn't there though. Maybe the teleport messed up and sent Linda somewhere else.

"I will NOT approve of this marriage, Clara." Dave glared at her and the Doctor.

"Oh, so you're allowed to get married but I'm not?" Clara glared back.

"Clara, I've been with Linda for almost a year and a half. I'm pretty sure me marrying her was acceptable! Like you said... you two have only been together for almost six months!"

"But we've liked each other for A LOT longer than that! Almost two years, dad!" Clara complained.

"'Liked'?" her dad wondered.

"Well... I would personally say 'loved'. But the Doctor here..." Clara started.

"I'd say the same." the Doctor assured.

Dave gave them both a questioning look, "I'm still not convinced that he's good enough for you, Clara."

"Well I am convinced!" Clara exclaimed. The Doctor put the box back into his pocket before turning to the console. He put the coordinates in for the wedding reception. Seconds later they landed.

Dave let out a sigh, "Clara. Can I talk to you in private, please?" Clara groaned before following her father out of the TARDIS, she shut the door behind her. They were currently outside of a giant building which, Clara assumed, was where the party was being held, "Please, dear. PLEASE think about what you're getting into!"

Clara folded her arms, "I don't understand why I can't marry the Doctor..." she mumbled.

"There are a few reasons, Clara." he started, "You've only been 'together' for six months. The AGE GAP is another problem. How old was he again? Two... no... three or-"

Clara cut him off, "Over four billion years old... Kind of..."

"And you're only just about to turn thirty, love." Dave placed his hands on her shoulders.

She then shrugged, "Well... you did kind of stop the proposal so... we aren't getting married, dad."

"Clara, maybe this is for the best. You don't want to get married TOO early into a relationship." her dad continued.

The Doctor stood waiting in the console room, his hand in his pocket fiddling with the box.

The TARDIS doors opened suddenly and Clara entered the console room, "I'll do what I want dad!" she called to him. He looked through the doors and glared at her and the Doctor. Clara quickly walked over to the Doctor and put her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers.

"Clara." the Doctor whispered, "W-Will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled out the box once again. She pulled away and looked down at the box in his hand as he opened it to reveal a ring with a TARDIS blue stone.

Clara nodded as a sad smile appeared on her face, "Yes, Doctor."

"Clara..." her dad warned as he entered the TARDIS. Clara chose to ignore him as the Doctor put the ring on her finger. She then turned to face her dad.

"Sorry, dad." she smirked, "But it's official now." this caused Dave to groan in annoyance as he exited the TARDIS.

The Doctor grabbed her hand intertwined their fingers in reassurance, "I love you." he said.

"Love you too." she bit her lip.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING THIS WHOUFFALDI APPRECIATION WEEK 2K16 FANFICTION! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


End file.
